Cabbie Untitled Story
by Mrs.leohoward
Summary: Cat and Robbie are paired up to work on a stage kiss. Do the finally confess thier feelings, or keep in hidden?
1. Set Up

_I don't own Victorious, yet._

* * *

><p><strong>Robbie's POV<strong>

Sikowitz was drinking his coconut milk for about 5 minutes now. What were we supposed to be doing? The room was dead silent. I looked around the room. Cat was laughing, at who knows what, Tori was twiddling her thumbs, Jade had her head laying on Beck's chest, Andre was tapping his foot, and Rex was asleep.

I broke the silence,"Errrrr, Sikowitz?"

No response.

I repeated myself,"Sikowitz...?"

Sikowitz immediatley stopped drinking his milk. "Yes...?"

I asked," What are we supposed to be doing?"

No answer.

Sikowitz started sucking harder on the straw. "Good Ghandi! I'm out of coconut milk! Wait..."

Sikowitz walked over to the back of the classroom, and picked up a coconut from his coconut pile. He started drinking from the new coconut.

Tori spoke up," We've been sitting here for a while. What are we supposed to be doing?"

"Oh yes, let's discuss acting!" Sikowitz pleaded.

Again, silence and confusion. Sounds like a typical day.

"What about acting?" Andre was losing his patience.

"Oh yes." Sikowitz began "You all have to come up with a scene. It should be around 2 minutes. It has to be romantic, and involve a stage kiss."

I gulped._I get uncomfortable aroung girls!'__How will I do this?' _

Sikowitz noticed my uneasy look. "You are all actors. It won't be that bad."

Beck asked," Do we pick our own partners?"

Sikowitz replied," No."

Sikowitz grabbed a clipboard. He skimmed across the list, reading," Beck, you'll be with Tori. Andre, you'll be with Jade. Robbie, you'll be with Cat. Eli, you'll be with Janie. Damian, you'll be with Jessie...All good? Good."

_I was with Cat...I had to kiss her...passionately_.

The bell rang. "CLASS DISMISSED!" Sikowitz yelled.

"Cat!" I called.

"Oh hey, Robbie!" Cat said.

_She always had the most beautiful smile on her face._

"So. Where do you want to practice the scene?" I wondered.

"You can come to my house after school! Although my brother might try to bite you. He bit me yesterday."

I tried not to laugh and said, "Uhhhh, alrighty. See you there."

"Kay kay!" Cat replied.

* * *

><p><em>That's my 1st chapter. Rate :)<em>


	2. Let's Act it Out, Alone

Robbie POV

I walked up to Cat's door. I knocked. In an instant, the door flung open. There was this little boy, maybe 10 or 11. He was the same height as Cat; or maybe a little shorter.

"Hi..." I said. He just stared at me. "Is Cat home?" I asked the kid.

He shouted."CATABABABABABA!"

Cat ran to the door.

"Robbie! Let's go to my room and practice!" She grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs. Cat brainstormed with me on the way up. "Alright, so I was thinking...We should do a scene of 2 friends...And they both like each other or something, and then they confess their feelings and then kiss. Something like that."

_Gheesh. Sounds a lot like our situation. Cat may not like me, but I definitely like her._

We reached her room and planted ourselves on the bed.

"That sounds great, Cat." I said.

She grabbed our Hollywood Arts notebook. I stared at her while she was jotting something down.

Cat looked up. "Is something wrong Robbie? You're staring at me funny."

"Oh no, I just..nothing."

"Okay…Where's Rex?"

"He's at home. He's on a…timeout."

Our eyes met. She smiled at me. I stared at her lips.

_They looked soft. Very soft. She looked so perfect. Her hair was flowing flawlessly down her back, her eyes had twinked, and her smile...Ohhh her smile...Come on Robbie. Stop it. She's only a friend, for now, at least._

Cat bit her lip. Beck had always told me when a girl bites her lip, she wants you to kiss her. I wanted to lean in, more than anything, but something was holding me back. I snapped back into reality and broke the silence, "So, anyways…Back to work."

"Right...Back to work..."

**Later in the day...**

"Wow! We're almost done!" Cat exclaimed.

"I know. Do you want to act out the scene this time?" I questioned.

"Sure! I'm so excited to see how it turns out!" Cat replied.

"Let's start at the middle of page 3."

"Kay kay!"

I skimmed through the script.

_At Rose's house doing an assignment...Nooo_

_Take a break and go outside...Nooo_

_Ahhh. Found it._

I started the script."Rose? Are you cold? I can see goose bumps on your arms."

"Oh yeah, I am a little cold."

"Then let's go back outside."

"NOOO!"

"Why not, Rose?"

"I like it here."

"If you're cold..." I placed my jacket over her, and put my arm around her. "Here."

Rose's mouth curved at the end. "Thanks Daniel."

We sat like this for a while. It felt like heaven. She had her head on my shoulder. It was almost night. _How romantic..._

"This is nice." I told her.

"I know."

Cat, errrr, Rose, looked at me with the most dazzling expression.

I looked down at my script.

_Look at each other passionately. Daniel leans in. Kiss. _

I looked at Cat, no, Rose. I looked at Rose. I slowly leaned in to her lips. Her eyes automatically closed. Then, our lips met. I kissed her. A smile crept upon my face. She smiled back. I could tell. I slowly pulled back from her lips.

"I love you." She told me.

"I've always loved you, Rose. Secretly."


	3. I Feel It Between Us

_I don't own Victorious. Oh well. A girl can dream though._

**Robbie's POV**

"Cut." I said. I just stared at her. I just stared at her beautiful face. I just _**kissed **_Cat. I..I…I just kissed her. I've been waiting so long for this, and I kissed her, just like that. My body; it feels so warm, pleasant, and happy. We kissed. I was filled with so much jubilance, although I was trying to calm myself.

**Cat's POV**

Me and Robbie just…kissed. I felt something. A _good_ feeling. I've never exactly felt this way before. I've kissed a good amount of guys before. This felt different. It seemed more...enjoyable. Am I falling for Robbie?

**Robbie's POV **

"We did great," Cat spoke.

I replied by saying," I know."

It seemed as if I had entered a trance caused by Cat. I focused on her. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't un-glue my eyes from her. She bit her lip. Beck…he told me. Ugh. Should I lean in?

I began to lean in. Cat didn't hesitate. But_** I**_ was starting to. Our lips were inches away, but I changed direction and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I think I should be leaving. It's getting somewhat late. Bye, Cat," I said.

"Bye Robbie," she said unwillingly.

I went down the stairs and opened the door. Cat followed. She broke the silence, "See you tomorrow at school."

"You too."

I heard a click. Cat must've locked the door.

**Cat's POV**

"Cat-a-boo-boo," my brother said to me.

"Hi."

He bit me, like always. This time, I didn't even bother chasing after him. I just went straight up to my room. I want Robbie. That kiss was amazing. I don't just like him because of the kiss, though. His personality is cute. I've always somewhat liked him. I always thought of him as a brother or something. It finally feels like something more. I just wished he kissed me again. He was so close to doing it. I don't know what made him repel. At least it was a kiss on the cheek. Better than nothing, I guess.

"Cat, honey! Dinner's ready!" mother shouted.

"I'm not hungry," I told her.

I went into the bathroom and changed into my pink pajamas. I brushed my teeth with my pink toothbrush. I said goodnight to my piggy with the mustache, and tucked myself into bed.

_I can't wait to go to school tomorrow._ I thought. _Robbie's going to be there._

**Robbie's POV**

I started the ignition. I was recapping what had just happened mentally. Alright, Cat and I kissed twice. If you count a cheek kiss, then yes, twice. I turned on the radio to get my mind occupied. Heh. Party Rock Anthem. That should get my mind off of Cat.

After about 7 minutes, I reached my house. I jiggled the key into the keyhole, and entered inside the house. I went straight up to bed.

"Sup Rob!" exclaimed Rex.

"God, Rex. You started me."

"How was practice?"

"Fine. I'm going to bed."

"Tuck me in, NOW."

I tucked Rex in and placed myself next to him. I took off my glasses and put them on the bedside table.

**Cat's POV**

I never was really able to remember all of my dreams, only bits and pieces. Although there was one thing vivid clear. Robbie. He was in my dreams. It was him and me. It seemed as if we were dating, but who knows for sure? We were watching a movie together and him arm was around me.

**Robbie's POV**

The first thing I said in the morning, _Cat_. She appeared in my dreams. I don't remember it clearly, but I did remember her in my arms. I was carrying her out of a rain storm or something.

"Rob!" Rex interrupted.

"Good morning Rex."

He demanded, "Give me my clothes!"

"Alright, alright. Here they are." I passed his clothes to him. "I'll be in the bathroom brushing , okay?

"Whateva," Rex said calmly.

**Cat's POV**

I walked inside Hollywood Arts. I peered all over, looking for Robbie. I suddenly bumped into Tori.

Tori instantly smiled, "Hey Cat!"

I smiled back and said, "Hey Tori! How's your scene with Beck going?"

"Oh, it's awesome. We have a really great script. Don't tell Jade this, but he's a good kisser. Hahhaa. What about you and Robbie?"

Wow. The one thing I didn't want to talk about with anyone, except for Robbie.

"Oh, it's fine….and cute."

Tori looked at me, puzzled, "Fine? Cute? Interesting word choice…"

"Yesterday my brother bit me, but I didn't even try chasing after him this time," I told Tori.

"Hahaha," Tori laughed.

I heard the bell ring.

"Well," Tori began, "Off to Sikowitz's class!"

**Robbie's POV**

I sprinted to Sikowitz's class. Almost late-again.

"Move faster!" Rex forced.

"I'm trying. It's not all that easy to run with a backpack and a little man," I told him.

I reached the classroom. Good. I'm not that late. Tori, Beck, Andre, and Cat…Ohhh Cat..Anyways, they were the only ones here. I took a seat next to Cat. Jade had walked in and plopped herself next to Beck. Tori was on the other side of Cat, and Andre was on the other side of Beck. Soon enough, the rest of the class had walked in and sat somewhere.

"Andre! Jade! How is your scene going?" Sikowitz pondered.

Gosh. Hahaha. I remember how Tori told me he likes Jade for some time. Hahaha. I guess Andre should be thankful.

"Fine," Jade said firmly.

"Robbie! Cat! How is yours?"

I spoke up," It's great."

"Beck? Tori?"

Beck said, "It's going great. If Jade weren't around, I could date Tori."

Jade's face turned red, "DUDE…?"

Beck smirked, "Kidding."

Rex looked pretty confused. "Who can I make out with?"

"Oh, Rex." Sikowitz said, disappointed, "There's so much wrong with you."

Class flew by just like that. It seemed only seconds had gone by, but for a whole hour, I just sat, thinking of Cat.

The bell rang.

"Class dismissed," Sikowitz reminded, "You'll all perform your scenes on Monday. Have a great weekend."

"Cat..?"

**Cat's POV**

"Oh hey Robbie," I said, trying to sound normal.

"When and where do you want to practice?"

"How about today and Sunday?" I suggested.

"Sure, we can do it at my house." Robbie told me.

"Okay!" I exclaimed.

"I'll meet you next to your locker after school. I'll drive you to my house and we can continue practicing."

"Sure," I said with a casual smile.

The day flew by in an instant. Acting, makeup, costume, vocals, done. I went to my locker and saw Robbie leaning against it with Rex showed up his arm. Hopefully Robbie does something about Rex. Maybe lock him in a room or something. Rex always seems to kill the mood. Robbie looked incredibly handsome.

His eyes widened when he saw me.

"Hey Cat!"

"Hi Robbie!"

"Shall we go?" Robbie was acting very strange after our stage kiss. He was finally starting to sound like himself again.

"We shall," I said with a laugh.

Robbie walked me to his car. Like any gentlemen, he opened the car door for me.

"Thank you!"

"No prob!"

"Rob, stop flirting."

"I'M NOT FL—Sorry. Heh," Robbie said sheepishly.

I giggled. Robbie placed Rex in the trunk. I heard Rex start to yell."NO. DON'T YOU DARE PUT MY IN HEAR RO-" And then the trunk closed.

"Sorry about that," Robbie said as he settled into the drivers seat. "You buckled in?"

"Yup. To your house we goooo!" I exclaimed.

Robbie turned on the radio. I'd Lie by Taylor Swift came on. This song reminds me of the way I act toward Robbie sometimes.

The whole car ride was silent. I heard Robbie singing along, which was rather odd, but other than that, _dead silent_.

We parked into Robbie's driveway and Robbie exited the car. He opened my door for me, and I smiled and walked out. I gripped his hand. He was shocked at first, but after a couple of seconds, he interlocked his fingers between mine. He looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back. We walked up to his door and Robbie opened it. We took our time walking up the stairs and reached his room. It was a pretty cool room. It had glow in the dark stars on the ceiling, a telescope pointing out the window, and all the stuff you'd see in a nerd cave. It was so awesome. We sat on the floor, close to each other.

I leaned in and I kissed him. He kissed back. After a couple of seconds, we pulled away.

"Just practicing…for tomorrow. We want to be our best, right?" I said.

I could tell Robbie knew I was joking. "Yeah..right."

_My 3__rd__ chapter…my favorite so far. It had a lot more detail than the others :P_


End file.
